As the supply of 3-Dimensional Television (3DTV) has become common, in addition to the supply of 3-Dimensional (3D) content via storage media, the transmission of 3D image content via digital broadcasting is also becoming active.
Generally, a 3D image provides a 3D effect by using the principle of stereo view of both human eyes. Due to a parallax between both eye, in other words, due to a binocular parallax caused by a distance of approximately 65 mm between the eyes of a human being, man is capable of sensing depth perception, and, therefore, a 3D image provides a view allowing each of the user's left eye and right eye to view a respective flat image, thereby providing 3D effect and depth perception.
Such a 3D image display method includes a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, a holographic methods, and so on. In case of the stereoscopic method, a left view image that is to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image that is to be viewed by the right eye are provided, and by allowing each of the left eye and the right eye to respectively view the left view image and the right view image through polarized glasses or the display device itself, the viewer may perceive a 3D image (or view) effect.
Meanwhile, if a broadcast receiver is capable of exactly reproducing the 3D effect that is intended by a 3D content producer, it may be the optimal image, however, depending upon the viewing condition, the 3D content that is configured of stereo images may actually display different 3D effects through the broadcast receiver. The current 3DTV receiver provides only limited 3D image that are fixed to a specific viewing condition. Therefore, the current viewers cannot fully and properly enjoy (or experience) the 3D effect intended by the 3D content producer, thereby causing a disadvantage of distinctively degrading the viewers' level of satisfaction on 3D contents.